Doodlehead
by DancingKirby
Summary: If there's one thing that Carly loves more than reporting, it's doodling. But what do these idle scribblings reveal about her actual life? First 5d's fic!


A/N: Here it is, my first 5d's fic. I promised myself I wouldn't get into this fandom, but I guess I did anyway.

I know that this isn't my best work of all-time, but I wrote it mostly as a test, to see if I could at least write a coherent 5d's fic. Also, I wanted to write about a character that not much attention is paid to. However, I hope that Carly is popular enough for people to want to read this! XD I hope that you all enjoy.

* * *

For as long as she could remember, Carly had been a doodler. What was supposed to be her steno pad was filled mostly with drawings. Hurriedly scrawled hearts, repeating patterns of lines and spirals, and phrases of illegible writing peppered with exclamation points graced the yellow pages. Although the images would be confusing to the casual observer, Carly knew exactly what they all meant, down to the last squiggle. They were more "place-markers" than anything else; symbols to keep track of what had been last added to her fantasy life.

When she had first started this job, she had had great ambitions. She had been convinced that, now that she had landed a job with a leading newspaper, she would soon be leading the high life as the top reporter. She would be idolized by all of Neo Domino, and no one would care that she was originally from Satellite. Her earlier notebooks were filled with concrete images of wealth in addition to the aforementioned scribbles: depictions of women in fancy evening gowns; champagne glasses; limousines.

Once she had been at this place for a couple of years, however, her attitude changed. The company she worked for had its fair share of popular reporters already, so Carly was not going to be promoted anytime soon. Evidently, she'd be stuck in Editing for all time.

Carly thus began to create stories that were more and more fantastical, to distract her from the mind-crushing boredom of fixing typos in articles. She fancied that she owned a pet dragon who flew her to work, instead of the boring old car that broke down every other day. There would also be a knight in shining armor, of course, who would rescue her from this drudgery. And he would be a king in disguise, and make her his queen. And...and...his castle would be made out of candy, so Carly would never have to live on ramen again! It was now that Carly switched over to the abstract place-markers, since her ideas were beyond her limited artistic skills.

And then...she got her big break. There was a bout of flu amongst the top reporters, and only Angela was well enough to cover the story about the new Duel King. But she would have to have at least someone there to assist her, so she reluctantly brought Carly along.

Even looking back some time later, Carly still wasn't sure quite how everything had happened. It had all gone so fast, but at the end of it all she had ended up meeting...Jack. Not only did she meet him...due to the unusual circumstances of their meeting, they also ended up spending time together. No boy had ever paid her even the slight amount of attention that Jack did. Carly started finding reason to hope again.

While Jack was sleeping after a long and busy day, Carly was awake in the next room. She knew she was supposed to be working on a sensational article, but her excited hands spent most of their time on doodles.

And once again, the subject matter changed. Now, she drew houses with neat lawns and picket fences; like a child might draw. But mostly, the papers were filled with images of babies, with round faces, big eyes and blond hair. She didn't even realize she was doing this until early the next morning, when she happened to see the images in full light.

She blushed. She had to get rid of these before anyone saw them! Especially Jack! It would never do for him to find out that she was being anything less than one hundred percent professional. Nope, no way! If she wanted to get The Scoop, she would have to cease with these drawings right away.

Then again, that didn't mean that she couldn't keep thinking these things in her head...no one would have to know. Once Carly got a good fantasy going, she didn't want to end it any sooner than she had to.


End file.
